Pneumothorax
by nectarslice
Summary: Bakura and Malik are now lovers in a stable relationship...but fate intervenes and does something terrible to Malik...will their love survive the trials and challenges of the universe? YAOI, CONTAINS LEMON AND SOME DISTRESSING SCENARIOS!
1. Chapter 1 - Out of air

Hello and welcome to this wonderful adventure! This is a loving tale dedicated to a friend of mine who loves Malik x Ryou yaoi from Yugioh. They are such beautiful lovers who have a lot going on…

Disclaimer: I am not Takahashi-sensei and as such, I do not own Yugioh. But if I did, I wouldn't get 4Kid's dirty hands go anywhere near it!

 **WARNING: This is a yaoi love story! That means boy/boy LOVE! THERE IS ALSO A BIG CITRUS MIX INCLUDING LEMON, LIME, GRAPEFRUIT, ORANGES AND MANDARINS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR VITAMIN C THEN KINDLY GO AWAY WITH YOUR STUPID SCURVY!**

* * *

Malik and Ryou had a wondorous life of loving care with one another…they always stayed together, side by side. They lived together and continued school with grades being the top now that they had each other to support…loving fingers guiding the pen to the academics and soaring above the heavens to bring them closer to their dreams. Malik wanted to be a doctor, while Ryou was still unsure of where to go from here…

"I love you…" The Egyptian said, his purple orbs gleaming like endless galaxies in a lavender planet nebula. Those stars would never give up on the chocolate orbs opposite…belonging to the whitenette.

"I love you too…" Ryou said, and they kissed, touching and craving one another's silky skins, a beautiful display of showing the world that its painful intolerance can go shove it right up its ass. He loved Malik. He loved his little Egyptian. He loved his tanned lover…

They made love that night. The candles were burning as bright as the flames in their souls. They moved in perfect synchronization with their breathes. They made love until the moon fell asleep, and the sun rose to begin a new day…Luckily it was the weekend, and the sweet boys were able to rest in their grand bed even more royal than a Pharaoh's throne.

* * *

When Malik finally awoke, he was awake up and got up to the bathroom. It was only a few seconds, but the extent of the whitenette's love for his tanned Egyptian made him yearn his touch again. He was too far away in the bathroom. Ryou's chocolate orbs almost wanted to cry.

He soon followed Malik to the bathroom, who was brushing his teeth. Suddenly, the Egyptian coughed, and there was blood in the sink.

"Malik!" Ryou panicked, and held his eternal love close to him. "Are you all right?! You've got blood…!"

"It's just a bit of blood…" Malik said, not concerned at all by his own health. "What about you? Aren't you hungry?"

The fact that the Egyptian cared more about Ryou's needs than his own made him almost want to cry. Malik was like that. He was used to putting others before him. He grew up poor and was used to being treated like a second hand citizen. He knew nothing else of life beyond pyramids of lost ages.

The Egyptian coughed again, sands of pain from an aching heart. No! Malik had to get help!

Ryou ran as fast as the winds of Arabian nights to try and reach out for his phone… "I need an ambulance, now! I can't waste time on giving you details! Please, get here right now! I don't care if you have to smash into a building or run over others to save my Malik…!"

Ryou broke down, tears falling down his pale soft rosy cheeks. He felt the agony and pain of his vulnerable heart again. So many years of loneliness…so many years of believing he would never find love. And then, he met Malik.

 _"Hi, I'm Malik…Malik Ishtar." The Egyptian introduced himself towards Ryou back when they first met, and they shook hands. "I'm from Egypt, which is why I have dark skin." Ryou noticed Malik was quite exotic looking with an exotic name, and the dark skin made him stand out among the peach tones surrounding them._

 _He remembered that he found Malik's lavender orbs most mesmerizing…did Egyptians even have purple eyes? Either way, he was so unique and exotic among the crowd. He looked like he could be an Egyptian prince. Maybe he secretly was! Ryou had to be friends with him now!_

 _"I'm not racist, so I'll be your friend." Ryou smiled and their bonds were chained like golden metal. Little did he know their friendship would grow into a greater force within the universe, one stronger than the forces binding the planets together – love._

When Ryou snapped out of his flashback, the paramedics busted his door open. Malik had fainted in the bathroom during the wait, and more blood was coming out of him.

"No! I need to save him!" Ryou pushed the paramedics out of the way and began to press on Malik's chest in deep beats to get his heart working again. He then breathed life into his mouth, not caring that the medical team were watching…if they had a problem then screw them…his love, Malik, was more important.

"Sir, we need you to stay back. Let us handle the situation!" The medics then pulled Malik onto a stretcher and hauled him away. Malik looked like a sleeping angel. Perhaps he had already reunited with Orion…

And perhaps, Ryou was alone…again…the same as the very beginning…

* * *

Uh oh I did a cliffie~! Well not to worry my children, I will continue this...soon...hee hee XD


	2. Chapter 2 - Evil is in the air

Hello and welcome to chapter 2! Last time we left with our heroes at the deep end with Malik being taken away from his love! Nooo! Would I be so evil to let Malik die and leave Bakura all alone?! Read and find out…bwee hee hee…

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Yugioh or Malik or Bakura! But if I did, I'd make Bakura the main character and have him sleep with Malik all night long~! No disrespect to Takahashi-sensei who I have the utmost respect for…I have studied Buddhism myself and I am willing to learn more XD.

 **WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI STORY! IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MEN'S LOVE THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS PLANET? EVERY 4 SECONDS SOMEBODY GETS A MEN'S LOVE, DO WE CARE IF THAT PERSON IS A MAN OR WOMEN OR BOTH? NO! DEAL WITH IT!**

* * *

Ryou crashed into the hospital bed that Malik lay asleep in, connected to many wires and tubes. The room had a beating sound that indicated Malik still had a heart. Malik still looked beautiful. Skin was creamy as caramel, hair as bright as the sun, lips as thick as the oceans…he really looked like an Egyptian King. Screw Yugi and his cream skin being the Pharaoh…it should have been Malik who held that title…

Malik had a face mask that breathed air into him…but it made Ryou sad, to see his sweet Egyptian have to rely on Oxygen to breathe…but also it should have been Ryou who was breathing life into him, just as they used to when they made love.

He wanted to love his Malik, but he couldn't now that he wasn't awake! Ryou was so distressed he punched the wall.

"Damn it! Why, Malik?! Why did you do this to me?" Damn Malik! He promised he'd never leave him! They promised they would be together forever! Not even death would do them part!

Bakura needed answers. He had to save his Malik. He took a needle on the table next to Malik and penetrated his delicate skin, taking his vein virginity. Malik was asleep, so it didn't hurt, but he bled, and the liquid of life flowed into the tube. Bakura then kissed his Egyptian cheek and rushed to the lab to insert the blood tube for the computer to analyse.

"We have analysed the blood. Your patient is severely sick. It is a serious disease where you have a 50% chance of surviving."

"No!" Ryou cried for what felt like enough water to fill the oceans between Egypt and Japan…to think that within such distance, he and Malik still met…

 _[FLASHBACK] "One day, I'll take you to Egypt. I want you to see the pyramids and sands we have in Egypt. It's not a lot, you'll want to bring lots of water with you on the plane." Malik laughed and handed a card to Ryou._

 _"What is this, Malik?"_

 _"It's a special gift from me to you. It's another one of Egypt's gems. I found it while I was exploring a pyramid, since that's what us kids at Egypt do. I've kept it for a while but I think it suits you better."_

 _Bakura turned the card around. It was a rare card! He had never seen it before! It was called "The God King of Egypt", a grand monster surrounded in flames that spoke passion and pain. It had 5000 attack and defense points, and its effect was that it required a tribute summon, a sacrifice to summon it, but the attack points of the tributes would be added to the card's attack points. It was a fitting card for Malik._

 _"Malik…thank you so much." Bakura felt like such an honourary Egyptian just holding the card. "I'll take good care of it for sure."_

Ryou finished his flashback and returned to Malik's room, where his heart was still beating, for now. What could he do?! Malik wanted to be a doctor, and now ironically he couldn't save himself…and Ryou had no idea how to save him either…

"Please," Ryou said, crying on Malik's chest…"Please…how do I help you?!"

And then, something glowed in his pocket. Ryou took it out, and it was the card that Malik gave to him…the God King of Egypt.

There was a magnetic force pulling the card somewhere. It was as if it wanted Ryou to run somewhere. Perhaps it knew how to save Malik…

"I'll find a way to save you," Ryou said, kissing his lover's spicy lips once more, before following the God King of Egypt to wherever it would take him.

* * *

Ryou ended up back in his own home – why did the God King take him here?!

And then he noticed…a trail of blood from Malik's agony and suffering, that Egyptian blood, carrying the burden of a thousand generation of slaves who passed down their DNA all the way down to creating the beautiful and perfect Malik…it led to the bed, and he saw someone on it!

"Greetings," the mystery figure said. He…sounded like Malik, but more dark…evil…

"Who are you?!" Ryou alarmed.

"I'm…Yami Malik," he said. "I am the same as Malik, but better, and stronger! And soon, your inferior precious and putrid Malik will be consumed by the plague and I will take over his body! Why don't you come sleep with me here, my precious Ryou?"

"NO!" Ryou couldn't believe it! Who would hurt Malik like this?! Who was a Yami Malik?!

"I'm an evil spirit of Malik," the evil Malik continued. "I've been watching you both from the shadows this whole time…I saw the way the two of you loved one another and consumed each other. I'm impressed by how strong he's able to suck on you! It made me jealous with envy! It must be the greatest pleasure a man could ever have!"

"You'll never have it!" Ryou threatened. Even if this was Evil Malik, he still wasn't Malik. He would only an Egyptian, no matter what.

"Ha! Very well. Tonight Malik will die…unless you give me your God card in your precious little hands."

"No!" Ryou was never going to give up Malik's gift! It was more than just a powerful card, but it was a symbol of their bond! "You'll have to kill me first before you get it!"

"Or how about we settle this like gentlemen? Meet me at the Tokyo Shard rooftop at 1am sharp…don't be late, my precious whitenette!" The evil Malik then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the winds, just like that.

Ryou had to save Malik…and get his revenge! He prepared his deck and brushed his hair, putting on a leather jacket on top of his loose white T-shirt. He then put on his leather boots and then a gold bracelet that was also a gift from Malik. Finally, he grabbed his keys, and was ready togo.

He took Malik's motorbike helmet and put it on himself, He could still smell the fresh scent of Egypt, the sands, the spices, the sandy hair of Malik…just wearing it made him feel closer to him again.

"Hang in there, Malik. I'm going to save you."

Ryou then ignited the engine on the motorbike and sped to the Tokyo Shard, not caring that he was going over 20 mph.

* * *

UH OH! YAMI MALIK IS ON THE SCENE! I did another cliffie! How evil am I?! Hee hee XD But don't worry…Bakura will face Yami Malik…and it will be epic…! O_O


	3. Chapter 3 - Duel of Fates

Thank you for joining me on this yaoi tail, where there are no boundaries when it comes to love…or trajity…we left off with our hero Bakura driving fast to rescue his love and battle! An epic duel awaits us! It'll be the ultimate duel of love and sorrow!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh but I am working on it with my savings xDDDDD! Until then 4kids don't sue and don't hate!

 **WARNING: THERE IS YAOI AND INTENSE ACTION. THIS IS NOT YOUR AVERAGE CHILDREN'S DUEL. THERE ARE DARK THEMES AND IT IS ALSO DARK BECAUSE IT TAKES PLACE AT NIGHT. THERE IS LEMON TOO! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ALLERGY TO BOY/BOY LOVE! IF YOU GET ANALPHYALCTIC SHOCK FROM READING IT THEN PLEASE GO TO YOUR LOCAL AMBULANCE ASAP! IT IS A LIFE THREATENING CONDITION YOU NEED IMMEDIATE HELP FOR! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HARM DONE!**

* * *

Bakura arrived on top of Tokyo Dome, and the winds of cruel fate blew against his strands of silver hair that brushed through his skin and the air of the atmosphere enveloped over Bakura's body like a mist of cold depth lingering on the questions of the fate of the world and what it meant to be alive, if life was even a concept in which to process in his sorrowed mind that wept for a fate lost, stolen, taken away from him, a trace of time so faint and yet he would feel it within his heart that pumped what little life remained for him, along with the adrenaline and substance of rage from the scenario he had ended up in as a result of his actions.

There Yami Maliks was, standing there in his evil look, like his precious Malik but a dark tone to his eyes and it wasn't his Malik. The real Malik was kind…would never hurt a sole or manipulate other people for his own gain. Bakura had to save him!

"We each begin with 4000 life points! If you win, then I will release your previous Malik and I will disappear from your life…but if you lose, then Malik will die and I will claim your body!"

"NO!" Bakura took his duel disk out and his deck ready to battle. He was going to bring Yami Malik's lifepoints down to zero quicker than he could dip a teabag into a warm cup of water.

The lights of the city in the nightscape were gleaming like stars across a concrete land, office workers and married heterosexuals oblivious to the impending doom of Bakura's life. They were a reminder of the ease in life Bakura never had. He could even see the hospital Malik was held in. He wanted to be there…tell Malik he was always going to be with him, but he had to safe Malik from his evil alter ego.

"I shall draw first! I summon Rage of Darkness in attack mode!" A foul monster appeared before them, with a wicked laugh that would make children cry. "Hey, Bakura!" The Yami laughed a cold laugh that was cruel and wicked. "You know, I've always been awake in Malik's mind…when he makes love to you, it is the same as if I was the one feeling your tight skin around mine!"

"NO!" The thought disgusted him, because Yami Malik wasn't as beautiful as Malik was, he was a pervert who just wanted to ruin his life! "I summon Salic Guardian in attack mode! Destryo his Darkness of Rage!" His mighty warrior defeated the foul beast and winds of strength blew around them as the chimes of Malik's lifepoints hitting 3700 were happened.

"HA! Not so fast! You've activated…my TRAP CARD!" Yamil Malik revealed a card called the Towering Evil, which destroyed Ryou's Salic Guardian and took away half his lifepoints! Now he had 2000 less lifepoints than his enemy…this isn't good.

"NO!" It was Bakura's turn again. He drew a good card. "I summon Koitsu in attack mode! Destroy his Tower of Evil!" The glowing warrior destroyed the towering tower and brought Yami Malik's lifepoints down closer to his level. "Next, I activate this magic card, Reborn the Monster, to bring back my Salic Warrior! And then I end my turn."

Bakura had the advantage…but Yami Malik still laughed. "Ha ha ha! You think you and your puny monsters can stop me? You're nothing without Malik! You are just a reject child that nobody cares about! Malik has left you, Ryou! But I can make you feel his love again! I'll give you the pleasure you have always desired! I can be bigger than Malik!"

"NO!" Bakura knew this wasn't the real Malik! He was faithful to the real Malik no matter what! But his body started to feel weak! His fell on his knees, unable to breathe…his lungs were getting weak like his lover, maybe he needed to go to the hospital too!

"So weak…you are like Malik, a weak, worthless boy who is lost and can't do anything useful…you should give up the match already! You're lost the match! You only have 500 lifepoints remainding! End your misery sooner and let go of everything you had…which was nothing to begin with!"

"NO!" Bakura began to cry, tears of life flowing through his pale cheeks and down on solid concrete of the glass dome beneath him. It was over…

* * *

 _Bakura flashbacked to a time where he and Malik were duelling in a swimming pool on a hot summer night where they relaxed playing cards. It was their favourite activity to do besides making love to one another… they were both very good duelists but they didn't want the fame, money or fortune, only the love of one another…_

 _"You're down to 100 life points," Bakura said to his love while they floated on the swimming pool along with the cards wavering around them in a circle. "Make your last move!"_

 _"I shall," the Egyptian said, kissing Bakura and giggling as the waters glistened and jumped around them as if water could sense their love and excitement and cheered them on like schoolgirls. Malik pulled out a card and then he looked like a happy Arab. "Well, look what I have here. I sacrifice half my lifepoints and all my monsters to summon…THE GOD KING OF EGYPT!"_

 _"What!" The water turned orange like an Egyptian Pyramid as Malik summoned it and Bakura lost the game in one swift moment of seconds. The water turned shiny and spicy. "It looks as if your Egyptian roots have saved you."_

 _"Yes…and now you are mine to play with." Malik gathered the cards and then began to make love to Bakura while floating in the sands of water._

* * *

Bakura stood up, renewed by his strength, and drew out a card. It was the precious card Malik trusted him with…a great power that could stand any match to an Egyptian!

"I sacrifice half my lifepoints and all my monsters to summon THE GOD KING OF EGYPT!" Bakura's monsters disappeared and made way for a big king that looked like an older version of Malik…just looking at him made Bakura's heart beat…

"NO! How do you have this card! Impossible!" Yami Malik started to take his duel disk off. "I forfeit the match! Anything but the God King!"

"Too late…" Bakura looked down and let the shadows shine on his eyes to make them disappear, giving him a mysterious and shadowing look of impending doom and suffering…"Nothing personal…"

"Nooooooooo!" The God King sliced through Yami Malik and put his lifepoints into the negative numbers! The match was over and Bakura was the new king…

Yami Malik then laughed? "You want your precious Malik back? I'll give him to you!" Yami Malik then suddenly transformed back into the normal Malik! He was falling down the dome, and then his fragile body crashed through the glass, and hit a loud thud at the bottom of the ground…..

"NO!" Bakura reached out for his love, but it was too late! He wanted Malik back, but not like this!

He cried, tears flowing through his cheeks, falling down to his lover. No amount of liquid of life would bring him back…

Bakura jumped down, with nothing left to life for.

TO BE CONTINUED…?

* * *

OmG! What an evil ending! OR IS IT THE END? HEHEHEHEHEEEEEE…..what an evil authoress I am XD XD XD XDDDDDDDDD THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! READ ON!


	4. Chapter 4 - The End

HELLO TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS EPIC STORY! ALL COMES TO AN END! WILL LOVE COME THROUGH? WILL IT BE A TRAGIC END? WHO IS DEADS?

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, I MAKE NO MONEY OUT OF THIS!

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, LEMON, BOY/BOY LOVE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STAY AWAY FROM THIS SITE BECAUSE THERE'S SO MUCH YAOI OMG? ARE YOU DUMB**

* * *

BAKURA WOKE UP…and he was in bed? When he got up and looked to his left, he panicked as the bed was empty! What he saw and felt last night…he lost Malik…he was gone…forever…

Bakura sobbed into his sheets as liquids of sorrow fell from his chocolate eyes, so much that his chocolates should melt and become from sweet to bitter…just like his heart.

"hey," Another voice said from his right hand side. "Are you okay? It's six o'clock. It is early!"

It was…Malik!

"Oh My God! Malik!" He was alive! But…HOW?!

"You had a bad dream," Malik explained, rubbing Bakura's hair across his face. "I think you were having a duel in your sleep."

"DID YOU DIED?" Bakura touched Malik to make sure he was real. He then kissed him and made sure he could still taste the spices of Egypt…yes. He tasted of Egypt. It was really him.

"No? Did you dream of that?" Malik laughed. "How silly! You are so funny, Ryou!"

"Yeah, you're right…" Bakura laughed and tickled the Egyptian skin, which was tanned and so sandy. "I love you…"

"I love you too." They kissed and they made love…

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS ENDING THEN THIS IS THE END THANK YOU! IF YOU WANT THE TRUE ENDING READ ON…..**

"Curses!" Yami Malik said from the shadows. "I almost had you, Bakura, but next time, I will be back to REVENGE….for now I shall SLEEP….."

The evil Egyptian laughed and crawled back into his world as he was left out from the love Ryou didn't give him….but he wasn't going to give up….not yet…

 **THE END?**

* * *

HEHEHEH what do you think guys? DID YOU like my twistie!? I can continue this fic one day if you guys like it! Yami Malik will never give up! Mwahahahaha! XD


End file.
